The Adventures of Grey Wolf: A feudal fairy tale
by Wolfboy245
Summary: This was written when I was an early Inu -Yasha fan, so I’ve tried to correct all inaccuracies. Please R & R!
1. Strange travelers

****

A/N: This was written when I was an early Inu -Yasha fan, so I've tried to correct all inaccuracies. Please R & R!!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu - Yasha.

****

Rating: PG-13 for slashiness

****

Chapter 1: Strange Travelers

For hundreds of years he had roamed these lands, and he would likely roam them for hundreds more. A man, purer than any monk could ever hope to be, wiser than any sage could dream to be, stronger than any demon could ever wish to be, and braver than any samurai could ever try to be, for he was all four of these things and more. He was a being of absoulute Nirvana, a rugged wolfman wondering the wild and wispering to nature.

His name was Tashimo, or 'grey wolf' as he was more commonly called. He had a thick shock of dusty gray hair that fell down over his headband and was tied in a ponytail in the back. His eyes were a deep hypnotic blue, and he had razor sharp dog teeth. He wore a fine silk robe, with a notched sheathed sword on his sash. Around his neck he bore a moon crest. His pants were ripped at the knees and his staff was just a little taller than he was. His feet were hairy on top with long curved toenails.

Upon wondering one day he came across some strange folk: A young school girl, a half breed dog demon, a monk, and exterminator, and a small fox boy.

Tashimo sniffed the air "You carry shards of the Shikon no tama, am I not correct?"

The half breed unsheathed a sword from his sash, and it immeadiatly turned into a large buster "Get back!"

Tashimo put his hands up "Calm yourself my friend! No demon am I, so the shards would do me no good."

"You lie!" cried the half demon as he swung his sword. Tashimo easily dodged it. " You suffer from a great loss." he turned to the school girl "The loss of a loved one."

The half demon swung and this time was parried by Tashimo "What the hell are you?" 

With a wave of his hand, Tashimo had the halfbreed's sword in his hand "Give me your name and you shall recieve mine in return." 

"I don't do negotiations." the halfbreed exclaimed "And gimme back my sword!"

Tashimo managed to put the demon on his back and put his sword against his throat "Fighting is foolish."

Just then a devilish red glare came across the Demon's eyes "Give it back."

"STOP!!!" cried the monk. The other four turned to him,perhaps indicating that this was not his normal behavior "Inu-Yasha!" he said "Granted you have been known for rash descisions, but for heaven's sake! This man wishes for peace."

The dog demon now identifyed as Inu-Yasha indignantly sheathed his sword.

"Most charitable monk." said Tashimo "Your father would've been proud."

The monk bowed "My name is Miroku. This is Kagome," he indicated the young school girl "Sango." the exterminator "and Shippo" the small fox boy.

Tashimo turned to Inu-Yasha "I noticed your agression growing as I took your sword and your life began to be in danger."

"Yeah." said Inu-Yasha "Had you done that much longer and I would have turned from a hanyou into an oni."

"Well then you won't have much luck at this village you're going to." said Tashimo "Thieves and demons runnamauck EVERYWHERE!"

"Oh no! Inu-Yasha!" Exclaimed Kagome "What if one of them steals your sword like last time?!" she said, recalling the incedent with the moth demon Gotenmaru. 

Tashimo held up hid hands "Fear not!" said Tashimo "The forest can protect you all tonight." he turned to Inu-Yasha "Even from yourselfs."

"Thanks but no thanks." said Inu-Yasha "I can handle whatever-"

Kagome cut him off "We'd LOVE to stay in your forest!"

"KAGOME!" yelled Inu-Yasha "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

All 4 of them gave him a dirty look.

"On the OTHER hand" he said "We COULD use a nice place to sleeep."

"Excellent!" said Tashimo "Follow me." 

I sincerely hope you liked this fic, because, if I may say so myself, it WAS pretty good. Please Review! I'd prefer if you reviewed the way I review: 1 good comment and 1 bit of constructive critisism.


	2. Karushun, black wing of darkness

Well the reviews for chapter 1 were *sigh* less than impressive, but life goes on!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapter  
  
Chapter 2: Karashun, the black wing of darkness  
  
"So." said Karashun, who was watching from a nearby bush "When Tetsuiga is taken, Inu-Yasha's demon side is unleashed."  
Karashun was perhaps the only being on earth who come close to matching the age, combat skill, and courage of Tashimo. Sadly, he greatly lacked wisdom and purity. He was not evil, mearly mislead. He hated Naraku for his evil ways, but he dealt with it in a less than peaceful manor.  
But most of all, he hated the shikon jewel. He felt it was leading all to a horrible fate, with all the demons searching for it. This often lead to him bewitching demons, as he would be doing tonight to inu-yasha. He was a lost soul. He had forgotten his purpose, forgotten what he was trying to do.  
"He may be physically stronger," he continued "But his conciouse weakens, his mind will be easier to bewitch."  
"What do you propose we do?" asked Terasi, his ever faithful servant.  
"Well," said Karashun "It's simple." he held up a spiked collar.  
"Oh." Terashi immeadiatly understood.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Hey Tashimo," Shippo began to ask. The two of them were sitting by the fire while Kagome was asleep in a treehouse nearby. Miroku and Songo were out scouting somewhere. Inu-Yasha had gone to ponder his thoughts.  
"Yes, my child?"  
"Well, I was just thinking," pryed Shippo "You were good today fighting Inu-Yasha. You probably could've'killed him!"  
Tashimo nodded.  
"If you wanted to you could gather the fragments of the jewel, defeat Naraku, and take over the world!"  
Tashimo nodded again.  
"Well," said Shippo "Why don't you?"  
Tashimo smiled "My dear little fox boy." he ruffled Shippo's hair "Just because you can fight doesn't mean you should. Fighting only leads to more fighting and nothing ever gets resolved. The only thing gained from fighting is anger and hatred. Did you want me to kill Inu- Yasha?"  
Shippo shook his head.  
"Excactly." said Tashimo "There is good in all beings."  
"Not Naraku." argued Shippo.  
"It is true," said Tashimo "That killing Naraku is the right thing to do, though it saddens me. I remember when Naraku was a thief. A mischevious thief, but not evil. Of course then he was called 'Onigumo'. Power destroys us all. Fortunatly I was able to rid myself of the desire for it, as few can. As I told all of you, I sensed that you had all lost something."  
Shippo nodded "My father."  
"And when he was lost," continued Tashimo "How did you feel?"  
"Powerless." replied Shippo "Like a log in the river, unable to go my own way, I just had to go where the current took me."  
"Exactly." exclaimed Tashimo "That is how Naraku felt, he could not control his feelings for the priestess Kikyo. His anger consumed him. Now you and you're friends must make him pay."  
"But why?" asked Shippo "Why can't you destroy him?"  
He smiled again "That is not my task. I fight only to protect."  
  
* * * *  
* * *  
  
Sango drew her sword. She could hear someone around the corner.  
"Ahhhh!" Sango jumped around the corner only to be knocked over the head by the staff of-  
"Miroku!" she exclaimed while rubbing his head "What are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked "Tashimo sent me to scout around."  
"He sent ME out to scout!"  
They both shrugged .  
"Well," said Sango "Now that we're both out here we might as well watch eachothers backs."  
As they turned their backs, there was quite an ockward silence.  
"So," said Sango, breaking the silence "What do you plan to do once we gather all the jewel fragments?"  
Miroku thought for a moment, he hadn't really considered this "I'll probably return to my duties."  
Sango turned around and stood next to him "That's it? With all these girls you've asked to bear your child, you're not gonna marry one of them?"  
Miroku blushed sheepishly "I've got my eye on a certain one."  
To Miroku's surprise, Sango layed her head on his shoulder "It's cold."  
Miroku blushed again "Sango?"  
Sango looked up "Yes?"  
He hesitated "Oh.......it's nothing."  
"No." insisted Sango "Tell me."  
"Well...it's just that....I've been trying to tell you...ever since I first met you...I don't think I could live with myself if I never told you..."  
Sango smiled "This is the first time you've ever held me without violating me."  
"There is a reason for that." He replied "The women I always ask to bear my child are always a beauty, but I never thought I would meet someone so beautiful I couldn't ask that of them."  
Sango frowned "Why wouldn't you be able to?"  
"As a monk," Miroku explained "I must protect that which is pure. When I saw you, I realized that I was unpure, I could not ask you to bear my child, to depurify you." he looked into her eyes "You changed my life Sango."  
Sango gasped "Miroku, I love you."  
And then she kissed him.  
  
* *  
* *  
*  
  
As was mentioned before, Inu-Yasha was going for a walk, pondering his thoughts.  
Why was life so complicated? Why couldn't he be pure, but strong at the same time? Why must he choose one or the other? Why did he have to be in love? Why with Kagome? Or was it Kikyo?  
No, it was Kagome, he thought. He was protecting her, and only her. Kikyo had no right to live, she was dead to him.  
Just then, Inu-Yasha heard a rustling in the bushes.  
He drew Tetsuiga, but then of course, remembered that since he was alone, with no mortals around, it was nearly useless.  
"Who's there?" he cried out.  
"Surrender your sword!" came the returning voice.  
"What do you want with this measly thing?" he wondered, hoping the voice did not know what the sword was capable of.  
"I want," continued the voice "To feel your fear!"  
A servant santched tetsuiga from his hands.  
Inu-Yasha became enraged "You don't wanna go there!" he threatened .  
"You do not need this sword!" exclaimed the voice "You are a demon at heart! I know it is in you!"  
Inu-Yasha"s eyes flashed red "Show yourself!"  
A tall man, long and slender, with long blonde hair and a buster sword with a curved handle stepped out. (A/n: Try to picture Sessomaru mixed with a demon cloud and demon Legolas)  
"Fear me!" said the man "I am Karashun!" he raised his hands to the sky "I summon the demon within you!"  
Inu-Yasha transformed, but not in his usual manner. Streaks of yellow stained his hair and his eys rolled over white. His claws were like knifes. Inu-Yasha's head tilted in pain.  
"Master!" protested Terashi "You're overloading him!"  
"I – DON'T – CARE!!!" exclaimed Karashun. He threw a spiked collar around Inu-Yasha's neck "You are a slave to my will!!" 


	3. Sisterly Love

  
  
I have this whole fic rough drafted! You just have to wait for me to type and submit the chapters (which might not happen too fast, being as this fic isn't in too high demand) This chapter is the first appearance in this fic of Inu-Yasha's little sister Inu-Yasi, the fan character of author Inu-Yasi1.

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inu-Yasha and co., Inu-Yasi1 owns Inu-Yasi, and I own Tashimo, Karashun, Terashi, and Rio-Rouni.

****

Chapter 3: Sisterly Love

Sessomaru bolted upright and awoke from his sleep.

He roused Jakken "Jakken! Prepare to leave!"

A very sleepy Rin walked in "Lord Sessomaru? What is wrong?"

"It's my brother," said Sessomaru "He's in trouble."

(A/N: I know Sessomaru's not supposed to care, but just keep reading)

"Inu-Yasha!" exclaimed Karashun "This is what you have always wanted! To have power you can control!"

Inu-Yasha spoke, and his voice was deeper, clearer, and more demonic "Power, yes! I shall do anything you wish, master."

Just then an arrow wizzed past Karashun.

"That was a warning shot!" warned the hidden assassin "Next time you won't be so lucky!"

Karashun laughed "You think you can hide in the shadow?! I am black wing! Ruler of the shadows! I can see your every movement-" he grinned "Inu-Yasi!" he slashed the bushes to reveal the assassin and her brother.

"Rio-rouni!" Inu-Yasi yelled to her brother "Go get help!"

"Terashi!" yelled Karashun "Take him down!"

Terashi bounded after Rio-rouni.

"So," said Karashun "You think you can match the power of the new and improved Inu-Yasha?"

"What do you-"Inu-Yasi gasped when she saw Inu-Yasha in his demonic state. She glared at Karashun and notched an arrow "What have you done with him?!"

"Don't be so selfish!" accused Karashun "I'm giving him what he always wanted!"

"No!" cried Inu-Yasi "It's not true!" she looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes "Tell me it's not true."

Inu-Yasha spoke in an ever clear voice "My sister," he said "Please leave or I shall have no choice but to kill you."

Inu-Yasi gasped. She had seen him as a full demon before, but this was much worse. He was actually thinking clearly.

She glared at Karashun again "What did you do to my brother?"

"Inu-Yasha." Karashun whispered into his ear "You must kill her! If you ever hope to reach your fullest strength."

Inu-Yasha held his claw up high.

Tashimo perked up.

"What is it?" asked a startled Shippo.

"There is trouble nearby."

Terashi continued to chase Rio-rouni, until he caught up to him and pinned him to a tree with his arm.

He pricked Rio-rouni with his sword.

"Ow!" exclaimed Rio-rouni.

"Demon scum!" Terashi cursed "Where is Tashimo?!"

Rio-rouni spit on Terashi "You make me wretch."

He slashed Rio-rouni's arm and Rio-rouni let out another cry "You're pretty weak, even for a half demon." Terashi taunted "Where is he?"

"You wouldn't kill me!" insisted Rio-rouni "As black as your heart is, you still have one!"

"Who are you to call me ill at heart?! You're a hanyou!" he accused "Your heart is lost to the shikon jewel!"

Rio-rouni remained silent.

Terashi put his sword to Rio-rouni's throat "I will ask you one more time, where is-"

But before he could say another word he was on the ground with a katana at his neck, looking up at a pair of blue eyes.

"Go ahead!" insisted Terashi. When Tashimo hesitated, Terashi grinned "Just as I thought! You wouldn't kill me!"

"Perhaps that is true," a devilish smile grazed Tashimo's face "But I don't think master Karashun would like to hear about you being caught off guard."

"What do you want?" Terashi grunted.

"Brother, please!" persisted Inu-Yasi "I know you do not truly wish for my demise!"

Inu-Yasi screamed in agony as her brother made a graze on her arm as she was trying to escape him.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha, yes!" encouraged Karashun "Feel the power you so deserve!"

"My brother!" Inu-Yasi continued "I will not hurt you."

"Will not?" laughed Inu-Yasha "You could not! Go ahead! Try!"

As Inu-Yasi notched an arrow, her eye caught something. The spiked collar on Inu-Yasha's neck. So, she thought, that's what I must hit! But my arrows would fracture his neck. There is only one arrow that would be able to…..

Rio-rouni, Tashimo, Shippo, and Kagome rushed through the forest dragging Terashi behind them, when they came across Karashun, Inu-Yasha, and a very much wounded Inu-Yasi.

Rio-rouni cried out "Brother! What have you done?"

Inu-Yasi attempted to limp over to Kagome, but once again was struck by Inu-Yasha.

Kagome was able to catch her "Inu-yasi, no." she whispered quietly.

Inu-Yasi breathed heavily "The collar….on his neck…shoot it to..break the spell…"

Kagome nodded.

"And tell Inu…Yasha….I love him…and he's forgiven…." and with that, she lied in Kagome's arms, limp and lifeless .

She was dead.


	4. Two changes of heart

I hope you all like Tashimo. He's my fan character, though he's not really like me, more like what I want to be. All you Sessomaru lovers will like this chapter, I actually get to show fluffy...I mean.....Sessomaru, in a good light!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.   
  
Chapter IV: Two changes of heart  
  
Rio-rouni's eyes began to tear, "No!!!" he rushed over to Inu-Yasi and held her tightly, crying his eyes out. He was full of so many emotions: shock, grief, and confusion that Inu-Yasha would slay his own sister.  
  
With rage, he turned to Karashun.  
  
He drew his sword with anger in his eyes "You did this to Inu-Yasha! Why you -" he lunged forward but was taken down by Terashi.  
  
"Die hanyou!" Terashi raised his own sword.  
  
"ENOUGH!" cried Tashimo.  
  
They all looked over at him, and he stood face to face with Karashun "Where will it end, blackwing? Why are you driven by your immense confusion? Can you not see that we are fighting the same evil? You have lost your soul! Your purpose. Where did you fall into the darkness? You keep killing and killing - with no cause! Soon there will be nothing left! And what will you do then? What will you do when no one will fight? It is not too late Karashun! You may yet be the white wing of wisdom!"  
  
Karashun gasped.  
  
The white wing of wisdom? Yes, that was him, a long time ago. He had not heard that name in a great long time. That was what he started as, in the beginning.   
  
Was it true? Had he really strayed so far from that as to be called the black wing of darkness? Was this the road he had chosen? He had set out hating the sacred jewel, but now here he was, possessing an innocent hanyou into slaughtering his own sister.  
  
Something awoke within Karashun, a light that had dimmed for so long shone anew.   
  
Unfortunatly, Terashi was not aware of this change, and he raised his sword as if to kill But another sword wisped through the air, it was not Karashun's, nor Tashimo's. It was not Rio-rouni's, nor was it Tetsuiga. It was Tokijin.  
  
"Quick Kagome!" yelled Tashimo "Now's your chance!"  
  
Kagome aimed an arrow and shattered Inu-Yasha's spiked collar.  
  
Inu-Yasha gasped as his body wound down from the extreme strain it was put under. Inu-Yasha looked around at everybody who seemed to be as confused as he was.   
  
Inu-Yasha kneeled over Inu-Yasi "I recognize this girl," he sniffed her "Sister?"  
  
"Yes." said Rio-rouni "She was your sister, and I am your brother."  
  
Inu-Yasha eyed Rio-rouni "Well I remember Inu-Yasi, but I don't remember you."  
  
"I'm only your half brother." said Rio-rouni "Your father impregnated a shrine maiden when he was away at war."  
  
"Oh." he looked down at his sister "I did this didn't I?"  
  
Just then Sango and Miroku bursted through the woods.  
  
"What's going-" Sango gasped. She watched Inu-Yasha mourn over his sister, and remebered what it was like to lose a younger sibling.   
  
"It's all my fault." said Rio-rouni, as he embraced Inu-Yasha "I was supposed to protect her." tears began to dwell in both their eyes.  
  
"No." said Tashimo "I'm supposed to protect all of you."  
  
"It's all MY fault." claimed Kagome "I should've gotten there quicker to break the spell."  
  
Inu-Yasha got up, his face wet with tears "Would you all shut up! It's not like you all physically slashed her, I did! Argh!" he beat a tree with his fist "I'm so helpless!!"  
  
Sessomaru, who had been surveying the scene the whole time, drew Tensaiga.  
  
Inu-Yasha angrily turned to him "What do you want? Haven't gone soft now, have you?!"  
  
Sessomaru ignored everyone and made his way over to Inu-Yasi and placed Tensaiga on her head.   
  
Inu-Yasi glowed with a brilliant light and awoke slowly "Did we win?"  
  
Inu-Yasha ran over and hugged his sister tightly, crying into her shoulder, tears of hapiness.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." she said "I had to save you."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled "You idiot."  
  
Just then, he remembered something, and turned to Sessomaru "Why?" he asked "Why did you heal her?"  
  
"I think," replied Sessomaru "I've learned to cherish life. Brother, I've been too immature to realize it before, but I realize it now. You are important to me, your blood is mine, so now I wish to help you in your mission as opposed to hindering you." Sessomaru put a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder "Brother, may I join you on your quest to defeat Naraku? May I fight by your side as I should've done from the beginning?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded "About time you came around."  
  
Karashun, however, continued to question. So, he thought, after all they've done, he still sticks by them, he still loves them.   
  
Most Inu-Yasha lovers know that Sessomaru eventually joins Inu-Yasha on his quest. Now you know why. Stick around for the epilougue, which is next. Now get reviewing or feel my wrath. Like always, no spineless flames please, only constructive crititism. 


End file.
